Mike
|anime = #J31/#E30 - #J61/#E61 |type = 3-use |hat = A pair of earphones with red ear covers with a star on them. |powers = Deals heavy full-screen damage |icon = |enemies = Walky |mini-bosses = Mr. Tick-Tock |bosses = Paint Roller's microphone |amiibo = Jigglypuff}} Mike (or Microphone) is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It is often shown with three different hats, which only appear when the ability is activated. Otherwise, when simply moving around, Kirby periodically pulses with light if there are still charges of the ability left. Mike is the only three-use ability that has appeared in the ''Kirby'' series to date. General Information Kirby loves to sing, but his voice only serves to annihilate all enemies on-screen, which find the singing to be too loud and horrendous. Kirby does not seem to mind his own singing, however, as he is wearing earphones. Mike can be used three times with increasing power, unlike other limited-use abilities that can be used only once. In Kirby's Dream Land, there is a Mike item that can be inhaled. When the mike is spat out, Kirby will screech into it, destroying all enemies on screen. The item reappeared years later in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble and could be activated simply through touch, eliminating Kirby's need to spit it out. This was not the true Copy Ability, however, as Copy Abilities did not exist in Kirby's Dream Land. It could also only be used a single time. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the ability is slightly altered. A visible sound wave is seen every time the move is used, and the area of effect grows progressively larger with each use. Only enemies caught in the sound wave will be damaged; the ability no longer damages everything on screen. However, the third use (Stand Mike or Encore) has a much wider range that surrounds Kirby. In addition, Mike can now destroy blocks. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the Mike item returns in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. Here, it behaves as it did in Kirby's Dream Land. The Mike Copy Ability also appears in this game. The Mike item reappears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Move Set Friend Abilities Robobot Armor Mode In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime, it is perceived as the most dangerous of Kirby's abilities, as it cannot distinguish between friend or foe, often destroying everything nearby (in both of its appearances, it even wrecked most of Castle Dedede). Otherwise, the ability does not change from the games. Mike Kirby can take down several monsters at once, and perhaps almost all of eNeMeE's creations. Not even Tiff can stop him once he starts singing. It also reveals that Kirby is tone deaf and has a terrible singing voice. Mike Kirby will not stop singing until he finishes his song. During the transformation sequence, Kirby grabs headphones and dances to music while also grabbing a microphone. Instead of just shouting down the microphone, Kirby sings. In fact, the first time it is used, Kirby sings the ending theme from the Japanese version, "Kihon wa Maru" (First you draw a circle), though he sings very badly. Transformation Sequence Mike Kirby Transformation (English) Mike Kirby - Transformation Appearances *Abusement Park (First Use) *Fitness Fiend In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Mike appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *Mike is the only Copy Ability that has three different icons and appearances in the same game. In Kirby's Adventure, he uses a stand mike, while in its remake, he instead uses a modern cordless mike. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Mike Kirby has three hats, which are (in order): a megaphone and a white baseball cap (with a red star on it in Kirby Super Star Ultra), earphones and an old-fashioned radio microphone (the most commonly represented Mike form) and a green (multi-colored in Kirby Super Star Ultra) mohawk and a stand mike. *The white baseball cap Kirby dons while using Mike the first time in Kirby Super Star Ultra is a Hanshin Tigers cap (used from 1982 to 1999). *In the anime, this ability seems to be the few Meta Knight doesn't know about, the other being Throw. When it first appeared, he called a few other names in a rather confused manner, before settling for "Microphone Kirby". This name has been used ever since. *A glitch in Kirby's Adventure allows Kirby to get many more than three mikes – 255, to be exact, displayed as P5. He needs to time his third mike correctly, and it can be done while defeating Kracko or Paint Roller, or while hitting a switch. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Mike a Copy Essence and offer it in The Arena (and The True Arena). *In many games, Mike is a rare opportunity to hear Kirby's voice, though this varies greatly. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, the third mike gives Kirby an unfitting, very low-pitched human voice, which was provided by Masahiro Sakurai himself. He exclaims "Chesuto!" in Sakurai's voice, an expression originating from a southern dialect of Japanese, which is associated with the exertion of swinging a sword. *In Kirby Super Star and its remake, the first attack uses the same sound as the one in Kirby's Adventure. *In both Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, when Kirby's third attack is charged, he emits a noise that sounds similar to his Kirby Super Star Ultra noise. **The other two attacks had their sounds modified. *Mike is the only limited-use ability to have a Mode for the Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. **In addition, Mike's Robobot Armor Mode is not limited-use, unlike the base Mike ability. *Mike is the only ability whose Copy Essence can effectively be re-acquired while Kirby already has it, however, this is only when Kirby has already used it at least once. The re-acquirement recharges the number of uses left. *Mike is the only limited-use ability to appear in Kirby Air Ride. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, repeatedly using Destructo-Amp while in the Robobot Armor will play the first ten notes of the Green Greens theme. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Cutter's alternative headgear resembles the mohawk Mike Kirby wears on his third use of the ability. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Mike" Introduction Video Artwork KA Mike.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Mike.png|''Kirby Super Star'' HnK-mikekirby.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Mike.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' 4Mikes.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KAR Mike.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Mike.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRTDL Mike.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Mike_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Mike_novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars'' (Mie Takase) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 29.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KA_Mike_01.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (first use) KA_Mike_02.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (second use) KA_Mike_03.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (third use) KSS_Mike_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (first use) KSS_Mike_screen.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (second use) KSS_Mike_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (third use) ktnt 1-3_6.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Mike Abusement Park.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiD_Mike_01.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (first use) KNiD_Mike_02.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (second use) KNiD_Mike_03.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (third use) KSSU_Mike_01.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (first use) KSSU_Mike_02.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (second use) KSSU_Mike_03.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (third use) Screen shot 2011-10-20 at 9.13.38 PM.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Mike.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Mike Kirby trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Mike.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Mike Robobot artwork.png|Mike Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot mike.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Mike's Friend Ability - Fatal Chorus with MK, KDD, and BWD.jpeg|Fatal Chorus Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Mike Level 1 Adventure 49192.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Level 1) Ability Kirby Mike Level 2 Adventure 49192.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Level 2) Ability Kirby Mike Level 3 Adventure 49192.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Level 3) Ability Kirby Mike Level 1.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Level 1) Ability Kirby Mike Level 2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Level 2) Ability Kirby Mike Level 3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Level 3) Ability Kirby Mike Level 1 31533.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Level 1) Ability Kirby Mike Level 2 31533.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Level 2) Ability Kirby Mike Level 3 31533.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Level 3) Ability Kirby Mike Level 1 14759.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Level 1) Ability Kirby Mike Level 2 14759.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Level 2) Ability Kirby Mike Level 3 14759.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Level 3) Fig 20 kirby mike.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons Adv mike.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' Micicon1KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 1) Micicon2KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 2) Micicon3KSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (icon 3) MikeiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Mikeicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Micicon1KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 1) Micicon2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 2) Micicon3KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (icon 3) MikeIconsKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (bottom screen icons) KRtDL Mike icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Mike_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Popstar es:Micrófono fr:Micro it:Urla ja:マイク zh:麦克 Category:Limited-Use Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities